


Oikawa Tooru's Secret

by rischaa



Series: OiKage Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is a man who has secrets and he has several of them. Secrets that aren’t meant to be spoken out loud. There is one specific secret that just begs to be told though. A secret he’s hidden for the past six months. </p><p>a.k.a the fic where OiKage are in a secret relationship when they're twenty plus and somehow people find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa Tooru's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> an oikage fic i wrote on a whim because my brain simply wanted me to. this is the worst and unplanned fic i've ever written. unbetaed.  
> -  
> um, seriously though, can we get on the fact that there are really little oikage fics and it's a ship hated a lot on tumblr.

**_"He is my secret. My beautiful little secret."_ **

**_-anonymous_ **

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru is a man who has secrets and he has several of them. Secrets that aren’t meant to be spoken out loud. There is one specific secret that just begs to be told though. A secret he’s hidden for the past six months. He is surprised this secret has held out this long.

He wonders if he should spit out the truth soon before he gets found or if he should keep his mouth sealed for a few more.

A messy kiss from the other decides for him.

It’s not a kiss to get overwhelmed over but he’s definitely overwhelmed and he has this incredulous look in his eyes. He’s never wanted to thank a kiss this bad. It’s messy and not in place, lips overlapping each other, his lower lip being bit quite seductively; he decides he wants more of this with no one knowing.

He wonders though, if he could kiss this dark haired male in public with no fear of getting caught. He really does, because he’s getting tired of girls trying to be a part of _his_ _property._ He runs his hand through his hair for the sixth time this day with an accompanied deep sigh.

He’s determined to keep it a secret just a little longer.

* * *

Breaking from the kiss, he notices the younger man about to burst into tears. He is out of breath yet he seemed to be fine with it. Tobio buries his face deep into Tooru’s shoulder with a muffled affirmation telling he was fine.

_Bullshit, Tobio-chan._

He’s there nestled into his right shoulder, out of breath, trying so hard to quiet his sobs down. Tooru is sure they look so pathetic, hiding this secret, and looking like a convoluted mess. Tooru can tell Tobio is tired of everything.

He tries to remove Tobio from his shoulder and says to him before he kisses his forehead, “You never change.”

“This is so wrong, Tooru.”

_Yes, Tobio, I know and yet why are we in this situation?_

He doesn’t tell him but he likes the way he says his name in his deep, groggy voice, a sob stuck in his throat. Tooru remembers the day Tobio say his first name for the first time, a miraculous change from the usual _Oikawa-san._ Tooru has tried, oh so many times, to make him say his name and it has finally happened and he remembers when Tobio apologizes, trying to replace it with an _Oikawa-san._ All Tooru does is kiss him, runs his hand over Tobio’s raven hair and grasping it tightly, running into the walls of the noisy club, and then after when out of much needed oxygen, he tells him to call him _Tooru_ the next time.

“We’re sinning and keeping secrets. I’m so tired of it, Tooru. So, so-”

“Then would you like to stop all this?” Tooru tries to not raise his voice despite the frustration wanting to take over him.

He hears Tobio mumble a quite simple answer, “No.”

Tooru wants to kiss Tobio again to let the frustration out of his system; but he knows it’s wrong after all he’s said so he takes him into a tight embrace, almost toppling over air despite being in a secluded room. He doesn’t say anything nor does he speak of the silent tears wanting to flow out of his brown eyes.

He kisses him again though with a certain answer for the now grown up male in front of him.

It’s all wrong and it’s been held off too long from everyone and it’s a lingering question trying to separate the both of them so he decides. He decides to keep this secret to himself like the selfish man he is, because he’s Oikawa Tooru.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru is a man who is selfish and secretive. He has secrets and one of them is Kageyama Tobio. Someone who used to be his kouhai in junior high, a rival in high school, dorm roommates in university, a lover in his mid-twenties and a very well-kept secret.

That is until, the door to Kageyama Tobio’s apartment isn’t locked and unexpected guests from Tobio’s old volleyball team enters his apartment. It’s quite normal for the two to be half undressed and mercilessly making out at this time of the day, but apparently it’s not for the people that just entered Tobio’s _‘humble’_ abode.

Tooru curses under his breath as he gets off the couch where Tobio is trying to gather his breath and sitting up, fixing his pants. He grabs his t-shirt on the ground and looks at the people that entered the apartment with a glare that Hinata decides to respond to.

“Daiō–sama!”*

“Tch,” Tooru hears the lanky blonde in the background say.

“You owe me 500 yen, Tanaka,” he hears from the libero and he sees him receive the note a few seconds later.

“You bet on us Tanaka-san?!”

Tooru smirks and says, “Of course they would Tobio. I mean, they must’ve suspected you when they called. I mean, come on, who sounds like they’re so out of breath when they’re _just_ running, and no one moans during a call to your former senpai.”

“Wait, wait, so you _were_ moaning that time I called you about you coming to a reunion party. I knew it! It wasn’t just nothing! You owe me melonpan*, Noya,” Tanaka almost screams.

“Exactly what are you guys doing here? I said I’m coming.”

“Well everyone was having an argument if you actually moaned during that call and everyone said that you were the type not to be in a secret relationship. Apparently, Ennoshita-san knew where you lived and the plan was that he’d check but then everybody followed along…” Hinata’s voice trailed off.

“Dumbass!” he hears Tobio tell the former spiker.

“Well, well, it really isn’t their fault. You leave the door unlocked and moan through the call so, it’s on you, dear Tobio-chan,” he smirks at his lover.

“Tooru… you’re so unfair. I bet you still hate me."

“I  _do_ hate you, but goddamn you  _just_ had to make me fall for you. Anyways, I guess this isn’t a secret anymore, right, Tobio-chan?” he confesses frustratingly just like that other time he asked whether he still wanted this and then he pulls him in for a surprising kiss.

Hinata screams and Suga tries to calm him down. 

-

Oikawa Tooru is selfish but he’s willing to let the whole world know about his favorite secret out of all the secrets he hid in his lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> *Daiō-sama means Grand King in Japanese.  
> -  
> thank you for reading i guess and i'm sorry for wasting your time because this is a terrible fic. also, pls check out my [tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com) and i dunno hmu w/ some questions bout anythin or just oikage i guess?


End file.
